The Season 3 Premiere
by TheWipeout
Summary: Picks up right where Season 2 left off: Jeremy's ghost problem, Stefan gone, and classic Damon snark. Sticks close to canon so there will be no Bamon pairings or Elefan ships.
1. Chapter 1

**GILBERT HOUSE**

Jeremy took a step backward as his heart pumped furiously. His two previously dead girlfriends followed his every move as he backed into the kitchen, wondering what was happening. Should he alert Alaric? No, he didn't want Alaric to get in any danger.

'You're being quiet now?' Vicki was the first to speak. 'No "hello"? No "I missed you boo"?' She made a pout.

'You always were the quiet one,' Anna teased, all the while closing in on him.

Jeremy was too shocked. He bumped into the counter and grabbed the knife.

'You're not Vicki and Anna!' he rasped, waving the knife threateningly at them.

Vicki raised her hands in mock surrender. 'Oh it's us, Jer. Don't be in denial now.'

Anna walked deathly close until he could feel her breath on his face. 'It was nice seeing you again, Jeremy. We'll be in touch.'

As quickly as they got in, they were gone. Jeremy was dumbstruck and his face was still cold from shock. The knife clattered in the sink as he ran to get his phone. He dialled Bonnie's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

'Hello?' he strained.

'Bonnie's not here, Dear,' the voice knocked the wind out of Jeremy.

It was Jenna.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Elena packed her hair ponytail as she stared at her reflection in the bedroom mirror. She could hear Damon shuffling about downstairs and she knew he was also worried about his brother. She picked up her iPhone and checked for messages. She ran a hand through her hair as she opened the door-

'I don't think he'll be replying anytime soon.'

Elena jumped, almost dropping her phone. Damon was standing in front of her.

'Gosh, Damon, shouldn't you be resting? You almost died,' she said, regaining composure.

'Yeah well, Klaus's blood has got me back on my feet again,' he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 'And if I may add, it tasted like crap.'

Elena punched him in the gut and he feigned pain. They walked into the foyer.

'What are we going to do about Stefan?' Elena slumped onto the couch, her head in hands.

'Typical Stefan,' Damon mumbled, 'Always putting others first. I'll have to check the edges of town. That's where they're most likely to be found. Let me get my jacket.'

Damon headed upstairs and Elena held a cushion to her chest. Her life had been completely unravelled. She was losing everyone that she kn-

Creak!

Elena dropped the cushion and stood, carefully walking towards the source of the sound: the main entrance. She swallowed her fear as she stretched her hand toward the doorknob.

WHOOSH! Jeremy breezed in, eyes wide and crazed as a lunatic. Alaric followed in quickly but calmly, hands in his pockets. He shut the door.

'Hey Elena,' Alaric said as Jeremy fidgeted and paced behind him. 'We need to talk. Where's Stefan? Is Damon okay?'

Elena was worried. 'Damon's fine. Stefan's with Klaus now. We were going to look for him. What's happening?'

Before Alaric could speak, Jeremy blurted, 'I don't know. Back at the house, I saw Anna and Vicki!'

Elena shook her head. 'Calm down, Jer. Anna and Vicki are dead.'

'Do dead people taunt you in your kitchen?' Jeremy grabbed his head. 'And then Jenna called.'

Alaric looked away. Elena noticed but said nothing about it.

'What do you mean Jenna called? Why is all this happening?'

Alaric finally spoke. 'Jeremy got shot. Bonnie forced the witches to help. They said there would be consequences.'

Elena's eyes widened. 'You got shot? How-?'

'It was my fault.'

Elena, Jeremy and Alaric looked up to see Damon on the last step, his eyes filled with guilt.

'I left him to get shot by Sheriff Forbes.'

**MYSTIC GRILL**

Bonnie and Caroline sat at a table in the middle of the Grill at 10 for breakfast. Caroline was perky and light-headed while Bonnie fiddled with her straw.

Caroline noticed how sullen she looked. 'You okay?'

Bonnie looked up and faked a smile. 'Perfect.'

Caroline raised an eyebrow. Bonnie's shoulders heaved.

'I don't know, Caroline. I guess I'm just worried about Jeremy. Remember what I told you about the safe house—'

'You mean where your witchy buds gave you the old 'consequences' line?' Caroline mused. 'I don't buy it.'

Bonnie was surprised. 'Really? Or are you just giddy with Lockwooditis?'

Caroline released a bubbly laugh. 'I'm sorry. I guess I'm just relieved that I don't have any more secrets. Tyler is a nice guy though, but I'm not sure where we're going.'

'Everything's just peachy,' Bonnie said drably.

Caroline sighed. 'I'm sorry, Bon. Look if anything's suspicious, you've got me, Vampire extraordinaire. I'll mow down anything that comes our way!'

Bonnie's mood lightened. 'Girl power, huh?'

Caroline raised a fist. 'We run the world!'

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

'You have to stop beating yourself up over this, Damon.'

Elena sat next to Damon on the couch trying to make him feel less guilty. Jeremy had his head in his hands on another seat while Alaric brooded with a shot of tequila.

'Look, Elena, it's entirely my fault. It's my fault Stefan's with Klaus and it's my fault Jeremy's having this Ghosts of Girlfriends and Aunts Past sequel.'

'No, Damon,' Elena said, rubbing his arm. She caught Jeremy and Alaric raising eyebrows at the gesture, but they quickly looked away.

'Soo…' Alaric said, 'We've got ghost vampires on the loose and Stefan MIA.'

**DESERTED FIELD**

Klaus walked majestically through the field, emphasizing every step. The world was at his fingertips and he was virtually unstoppable. He was king, and he thought of the irony that no one knew who he was. That was subject to change though, and the world would tremble at his feet.

He reached a dip in the ground level that led into a valley. He snapped his fingers and Stefan walked briskly to his side.

'This is a historic site, Stefan,' he said casually as he pointed to the valley. 'It has a special purpose in your retraining as my wingman. Does it look familiar to you?'

He watched Stefan try to piece things together in his head, and chuckled lightly when realization dawned on his face.

Stefan choked on his words. 'Monterrey.'

Klaus began to perambulate. '1887-1917. A nice town really. Happy people. Happy life. Until you showed up in town, that is.'

Stefan shook his head. 'It was a mistake.'

Klaus begged to differ. 'It was a masterpiece. Bodies strewn carelessly on doorsteps. Infant limbs clutching pillows. A true masterpiece.'

Stefan's eyes were dark with guilt. 'Why did you bring me here?'

'A part of your training,' Klaus circled Stefan. 'You see, a year ago, this town began to rebuild.'

Stefan was still confused. 'And?'

'And you're going to destroy it again.'


	2. Chapter 2

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE  
><strong>

The next morning, Jeremy walked up the steps and headed for the main bathroom. He had slept over at Damon's in case anything else happened. It was all just a complicated mess and he just wanted to stay in bed and never wake up.

As he walked into the bathroom, he wondered why he was so gloomy. But when he splashed his face with water, he knew the answer already. Alaric walked in.

'Hey,' he greeted. 'You okay.'

'I'm good,' Jeremy said as he cleaned his eyes. The bathroom mirror convinced him otherwise. He saw Jenna's reflection in the mirror looking at him. He spun back and saw her real form smiling at him on the edge of the bathtub. It was a blank unnerving smile and he gripped the counter in shock, his breaths laboured. She was still in the same outfit that she wore last, minus the stake and the spot of blood.

Alaric was concerned. 'Are you okay? You like you've seen a-.'

Alaric caught on to what was happening and he also froze in place. He couldn't see what was happening, but watching Jeremy's eyes, he knew that someone was next to the bathtub.

Jeremy was already edging closer to Alaric at the door. 'Jenna?'

Jenna shrugged. 'In the flesh.'

Ice surged through Alaric's veins when he heard Jeremy say the name. At first he was so pleased, that he almost tried to feel around for her. Then he got back to his senses and knew that something was wrong.

'Be careful, Jeremy,' he warned.

Jenna uncrossed her legs and stood up walking towards the counter, heels clacking on the floor. 'Won't you answer him? Tell him there's nothing to worry about.'

'You're not Jenna!' Jeremy said, jaws set. 'How did you get to Bonnie's phone?'

Jenna picked up a bar of soap and twirled it in her fingers. 'Thanks for the warm welcome, Jeremy, but it IS me. About the phone? I'm a ghost. I've got all sorts of special powers. And it is really me.'

Alaric was dumbfounded as he watched Jeremy talk to the counter. He didn't make a move so 'Jenna' wouldn't do anything crazy.

Jeremy shook his head in disagreement. 'You're nothing like her!'

Jenna's features softened. 'Sorry, Jer. Death isn't exactly sweets and candy floss, you know.'

Jeremy was still apprehensive. 'Why are you here?'

Jenna dropped the bar of soap and peeked at him, through a lock of hair. 'I need your help.'

**MONTERREY**

Stefan walked through the field. The scents brought back haunting visuals as he remembered every cry, every gunshot, and every snap of the neck. He had been a monster at that time, but he was changed. That was until Klaus had brought him to the crossroads of his fate. If he went on a blood bender again, he wasn't sure he would be able to come back. He thought of Elena. Sweet Elen—

'Well don't leave us here on Earth,' Klaus interrupted his thoughts. 'Focus here. To make a man out of you again, we'll have to take you back to where it all started.'

Klaus pointed south of their position. A dip in the land led to a clearing, where Stefan could see people going about their business. There were a few houses and the settlement was growing by the looks of the new foundations that were being set in.

Klaus took a deep breath in. 'Before midnight, I want the blood to run. Remember our deal.'

Voices were raging in Stefan's head. Ever since he killed that girl savagely, his mind had him wandering whether it would be so bad to go back to the person that he was. Before he could make a decision, he heard laughter and saw two ladies running up from the valley. They seemed to be playing and suddenly one girl lost her footing and fell.

'Are you okay, Adie?' the standing girl asked.

'I'm a bit hurt but I'm fine,' Adie said as she lifted her arm to show a cut.

As soon as Stefan smelled the blood, his mind went crazy as his eyes turned blood red.

Klaus smiled. 'Kill them. Now. No compulsion.'

Adie examined her arm, giggling, still lifting it up to show her companion.

'Now, Mother's going to be m-,'

She was caught short when suddenly a sharp pain ran stabbed at her arm and ran up to her shoulders. Stefan was already at work helping himself to the cut. The other girl squealed and tried to run away but Stefan grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him, helping himself to her neck as well. Within minutes, he was done and the two lifeless bodies slumped limply to the ground.

Klaus walked up and examined the damage. 'Impressive.' He snapped his fingers and two men walked up to drag the bodies away.

'Two down, a whole village to go,' he said, as Stefan walked to the peak of the hill and scanned the town, veins pumping furiously under his eyes as blood trickled down his chin.


End file.
